Undeniable
by OtterlyLuscious
Summary: Can Luke really be with the one he loves or is it too risky. Will his mentor love him back or will he get expelled
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back because it looks like my other story isn't doing to well and I have another idea for a story. It is a bit like 'dragons oath' in the way of mentor and fledgling (romance).**

**Hope you like, Disclaimer: I don't own any of the house of night.**

I was just a normal 16 year old guy. I was popular, good looking, charming with the ladies, cocky as many of my friends would say and a bit of a bad boy. Though I do try to do well at school strangely enough I was gifted not in sports but art.

But of course bad luck catches up with us in the end or should I say it was the good luck that I had been waiting for!

It happened last week. To my surprise it was my girlfriend's birthday, but no way was I going to feel bad about not getting her a gift seeing as the day before I caught her cheating on me with the new boy. Yeah I didn't really care too much seeing as I'm not really that into her and it was her who asked me out and **not** the other way around.

I was walking in the school gate and my annoying little stalker Erin came up to me going on about how was my weekend?, did I read the love poem she wrote for me? Then finally as I expected she leaned forward trying to kiss me but I pushed her away.

See I'm a decent bloke I don't go cheating on people. I may be a catch and charming and well… cocky but that does not mean I'm a sick minded pervert or let alone a disloyal guy. Unlike my current girlfriend soon to be ex-girlfriend Carla.

I jogged towards my group of friends and was greeted by cheers and "oh Erin want you so bad man" and "Look who is charming all the ladies today…"

I chuckled at Sam's comment and felt a skinny finger prod me on my shoulder blade, I turned around, still in a good mood from my friends jokes until I realised who the finger belonged to.

It was Carla, I should have guessed. I stared down at her. Her short blond hair was covered in thick, bushy, pink and plastic hair extensions that would have lengthened it down to her waist if they had not been in two scruffy looking pig tails.

I looked at her plastic face that was bathed in fake tan and eyeliner and couldn't help but have a disgusted look on my face which she must have realised seeing as my eyes locked with her dull grey eyes as they narrowed. She wrapped her arms around me placing her bony hands on the back of my head and planted more than a peck on my lips.

I could hear my friends laughing in the background "Luke, Not in public… hahahaha", "Be careful that fake tan don't stain" and "God guys get a room" They erupted in laughter as I struggled under her surprisingly strong hold.

When I finally managed to pry the 'plastic sucker fish' off me or should I say 'The plastic, Barbie sucker fish' I gasped for air then snapped at my friends "Shut the hell up…".

Sam, Matt and Jack all had expressions of shock and hurt plastered across their faces.

I spared no thought for them but instead wiped my mouth of any germs or fake tan she left behind on me and got straight to the point before anything could distract me.

"Carla we're through… So just leave me alone and go back to your little minion barbies"

I turned back around and apologized to my friends then looked each in the eye to see if they weren't still annoyed or fazed by my sudden outburst. I heard the bell and headed straight to my first lesson which to my delight was art.

I had always been interested in art and would draw lots of pictures when I was young which weren't to my parents liking seeing as they mainly consisted of drawings of my sister as snakes or dragons. In my defence the drawing looked a lot like her and at that age I loved snakes and dragons so technically it was a compliment if it were meant to be or not.

I picked my way through the crowd of lost exchange students and got into the main building. I started to climb the stairs when I got a bad head ache. I ignored it at first until I started choking on thin air. I thought maybe I needed to get more exercise. Although stairs do tire me out I'm in good shape and a bit muscular if I may point out!

I recovered quickly but still felt awful as I climbed the next set of stairs.

I entered the classroom and was surprised to see that only two other people were in there. I sat next to Lucy one of my good friends and looked at her very confused as to why no one was in here. She must have recognized the question mark on my face because she smiled at me sheepishly.

"What did you do Lu?" she laughed at my suspicion but once she had stopped giggling she just stared forward.

I sighed "Fine don't tell me then, be like that…" My sentence was cut off by a chest wrenching cough I grabbed at my throat gasping for breath. My headache increased and I started to feel really sick. I saw Lucy's head shift my way and I could feel her eyes resting on me.

She gasped and started tapping me on the shoulder manically. I stared at her even more confused until she whispered something in my ear

"Everyone left because there is a tracker in the corner even Mr Lanskee ran for it. I wasn't scared because I have researched the event of marking… there are signs before such as vicious coughing…"she paused and I started to realise what she meant.

"Um have you got a bad head ache and well… nausea" I looked at her.

"Crap I'm going to be marked" just as I stated the fact the cloaked figure turned around so me a Lucy got a proper look at his face… and tattoos. They were amazing and in the shape of wolfs like he belonged to an ancient time.

"I'm going to miss you so…" She was cut off by a sob and as if the tracker was timing it he started the words that would bring me to where I am now… the house of night.

"Luke Sky, Night has chosen thee, Thy death will be they birth, Night calls to thee, Answer her call, Hearken to her sweet voice, Your destiny awaits you at the house of night."

My head exploded in pain as white dots started to cloud up my eyesight. I felt someone's hands on me then felt my back rest on cold tiles. They were not cold but freezing and it worked as a wakeup call for me my eyes cleared and had to fight even harder to hold back tears.

Lucy was smiling down at me her glossy blond hair in waves around her shoulders and her blue eyes locked with mine. Lucy had been a family friend since the age of five but we never went to school together until we came to secondary school. She was like my sister.

I tried to smile back at her but it was unsuccessful because her face turned to a frown before I managed it.

"You need to get to the house of night… I'll take you" Her voice was thick with worry.

"Lu you don't have too plus you have got school…" I was cut off by her sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" I laughed and let her pull me to my feet before following her out the door then out the school. I got quite a lot of stares which were plastered with either curiosity or disgust either way I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey another chapter I understand it is quite early to review but as this story progresses please feel free to review. Speaking of reviews I just wanted to say don't judge my story by the review from pixie she is my friend and was trying to freak me out,(Kind of worked) we have had words.**

**So anyway hope you enjoy x**

**Otterly**

**Oh and I don't own the house of night but do own any new characters and plot of this story(I think)**

Chapter 2:

The air drew cold and I was surrounded by trees, as they enclosed I could hear a young woman singing to herself. Her voice compelled me to take the few steps forward that led me to some sort of shield. Not any sort of shield the sort that is invisible and that you only see in one of my favourite films 'The Invincibles'.

Don't judge I loved it when I was little and I suppose I never grew out of it.

I tried to peer past this 'shield' only to find a reflection of myself. In my reflection I was slightly older had thick bushy hair and full tattoos. I just stared at my reflection, astonished until it was shattered by the woman's voice again.

I wanted to run towards her but knew I couldn't. I didn't know why but I felt connected to her. Now I was just being crazy! I gave out a frustrated sigh and sunk to the floor.

The voice came again but louder this time. I looked up and saw her she was on the other side of the 'shield' and staring right at me… she literally was, I'm not kidding.

She was absolutely beautiful everything about her from her wavy blond hair to her sparkly black pumps. Her eyes were a magnificent blue that seemed to glow from the inside out. Her ripe and plump red lips held a sweet but small smile. She was wearing a long blue dress to her ankles that was decorated with sequins which made it shimmer in the fading light.

I must have looked like a complete and utter moron seeing as my jaw was dropped and I was gawking at her beauty. I had an uncanny resemblance to a fish mouth.

'_You always want what you can't have Luke'_ A gentle voice settled around me causing me to shiver with curiosity.

I spun round to see an ancient looking vampire staring at me. She was indescribably beautiful but I did not have the same interest for her as I did for the vampire I couldn't reach. I had to have one more look behind me at the woman and again I was in a trance.

Her tattoos swirled down the sides of her face in wave like patterns, reminding me of the sea. I wanted to run my fingers through her glossy hair but I couldn't reach her and it was starting to really get on my nerves.

'_Calm yourself Luke, I know my daughter is beautiful but there are rules, you are a fledgling and she, my dear, is a vampire'_ She smiled at me.

"What are you on about, I know she is pretty it doesn't mean I love her!" As sweet as this lady seemed I couldn't help but get irritated that she was lecturing me about my **own** feelings.

'_I know love when I see it and my son; I can defiantly see it in your eyes. I have love like that with my Erebus' _That name seemed very familiar. Then I realisedwho it was I had learnt a lot about her and her people in history.

Crap, I f I had known this was the Vampire goddess I would have never spoken that way to her! Her face seemed to soften like she knew what I had thought. Now that's just strange.

'_Ah, yes I'm Nyx and you are now my son' _How can she read my thoughts? She started to turn away until her eyes set on the vamp in the shield.

'_Oh and my son, never forget that you can have whatever you want if you use good judgement and the free will I gift you and all my other children with'._

What did she mean by that I sat there completely puzzled until her image and shape started to shift along with the beautiful vamp and the whole world I was in!

I woke up to the sound of Lucy's beloved Michael Buble track that she would listen to calm herself repeating itself and the sound of gravel under the car. Huh where were we?

I lifted my head to try and peer out the window but it was no use I had some serious cramp in my neck. Damn small cars!

"I see you have woken up just in time!" Lucy's voice rang across the small space between us. God I was exhausted or should I say goddess. Being a fledgling is VERY confusing. She opened the door and scooted out of her seat slamming the door shut with an extremely loud clang of metal which my still asleep ears did not appreciate. Finally my neck released enough to let me peer out of the window it was pitch black probably about one in the morning I should be asleep!

With a groan I shoved my head against the door and hoped I could fall back into a dream were all that existed was me and the beautiful vamp come to think of it what the hell was that dream about! How can someone that beautiful be a figure of my imagination? She must be real and if she is I'll search and search until I find her! Ok maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself.

Instead of falling asleep I fell onto the cold wet gravel seeing as Lucy had unplugged my seatbelt and opened the door in about 1.5 seconds. How is that possible.

My head was spinning as I got up and I was met by a Cherokee looking vamp. Ok maybe that was an understatement. One she was gorgeous, Two she had far more tattoos than an ordinary vamp would have and three she had a lot of Cherokee features which reminded me of the vamp goddess Nyx.

Wait she is my Goddess to now… I'm so confused. Do I just call her Nyx or Goddess Nyx or …?

My mental blabbering was interrupted (Thankfully before I went mad) by the super-cool-Cherokee-tattoo-vamp-person!

"Ah you must be… Luke… Yes and you?" she kept pausing as if she were listening to the wind, creepy! She gestured towards Lucy and in return Lucy's face turned a scarlet colour!

"Um… Luke and I are… friends" She barely whispered but Cherokee lady heard her well. Her eyebrows raised and she shot us a knowing face.

"Oh I see well some fledgling have been able to keep in contact with their_ girlfriends_…" Oh god this was going to be embarrassing I quickly cut in before Lucy could later persuade me to go along with it just to avoid embarrassment. I was used to how this conversation went!

"Were not together" I blurted then realised I had said it in an extremely harsh tone. Oh god/goddess It wasn't meant to come out like that! My face must have reached the same level of scarlet as Lucy's who was now looking extremely uncomfortable. Cherokee lady caught on. Now that I looked at her I realised she looked really young, too young to be in control of this school? Creepy again!

"As you probably know miss…" She paused again obviously waiting for an answer Lucy was in no state to provide seeing as her face had turned an abnormal colour. So… I guess it was down to me. Wouldn't just being marked and all give some excuse to be lazy? Sigh.

"Blake" I offered I stared at her waiting for her to continue. If I hadn't had stared like I did I would have never noticed three unmistakeable feelings flash through her eyes: Hurt, Upset and most definitely regret.

She muttered something under her breath which sounded a lot like the name 'Loren' but this moment was over as soon as it started and I wondered if I had imagined it! Was this another side affect of being marked other than ridiculous longing for sleep and now I come to think of it extremely hungry? I have got to get some food a good beef burger with chips will do good. Thinking of it just made my mouth water!

"Oh yes as I was saying Miss _Blake_ humans aren't allowed on campus so if you say your goodbyes now me and Luke will be on our way" She looked back at me "I'm sure you're hungry" I nodded like a crazy dog. Goddess I must look like a fool!

I hugged Lucy hard and told her to send everyone my love. I could feel her warm tears which only made me hug her more!

"I'm gonna miss you so much don't ever forget me or ill have to kill you" I chuckled a bit at the statement until I realised she was being dead serious.

"Uh, don't worry Lu we will keep in contact and I don't think I could ever forget you even if I tried."

At that she let out a small giggle before letting go of me and smiling while she wiped her tears away.

"Miss Blake there is a friend and family meeting next Monday at about 8:00 pm and you are welcome to attend!" I loved how nice this tattoo-Cherokee-vamp was to Lucy and me I suddenly felt so welcome and I must admit, I felt really happy to be here!

**Now that you have read this please review you know you want to x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys if I get some facts wrong about the Tulsa house of night but I don't think it really matters! R&R please I would like to know what you think and who is reading x**

**Enjoy**

**Otterlyx**

As I entered Nyx's temple with Cherokee lady I couldn't help but stare at all the bright colourful candles that seemed to float weightless around the temple. My gaze was soon tugged down towards the vamps kneeling before Nyx's statue. I recognised the voice.

"Hey Zoey we were doing ourselves some praying!" The blond haired one said without looking around. I swear I knew her.

"Yeah we were praying that the new professor was a hottie! Ain't that right Twin" The brown haired one seemed to chime in with the blond like they were one. Then burst into giggles which reminded me of a couple of two year olds.

"So… your names Zoey" I countered, she looked round at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Duh isn't that obvious" I peered round to look at a _human_ entering the temple. What was a human doing here?

"Aphrodite!" Said another blond entering the temple with short curly hair and a _red_ tattoo. How the hell could this get any stranger? But I was wrong it could. After her entered a human boy who looked Cherokee too. Ok… I give up trying to understand I'm officially confused. Sigh.

"No, Aphrodite, It isn't obvious because I hadn't told him my name yet" She turned back to me "I'm so sorry, Yes I'm Zoey Redbird and as you have probably guessed I'm the co-high priestess here"

"_Co…?"_ I replied even more confused now. OMG I just want to curl up and die now!

"Yes _co…_, I'm the high priestess of all blue fledglings and vampires at this school, and this is…" She gestured to the blond curly haired one and said "Is Stevie Rae the high priestess of all red vamps and fledglings and this is her consort Rephaim" She gestured towards the human boy now called Rephaim and I couldn't help but smile. He looked dangerous and kind at the same time and reminded me a lot of Zoey.

"Hi, Nice to meet ya" Said Stevie Rae and Rephaim just nodded beside her.

"And I'm Aphrodite, a gorgeous human who has been gifted by Nyx" I let out a little laugh at how vain the blond rude one was but quickly covered it with a cough.

"These are the Dorkamise twins and I believe the white one is your mentor, _good luck with that._" She sneered at the blond one then with a hair flick strutted out and was met by a mountain like vamp who kissed her sweetly.

"Hag form hell" Said the girls who were praying to Nyx but were now getting up to greet me. I looked at the so called Dorkamise twins. One was white with long blond hair and bright blue eyes… I recognised her but couldn't quite tell why! The other one was a mocha colour with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. They were wearing exactly the same outfit accept for the tops: Black jeans that were tucked into long, black, stylish boots. The brown haired one was wearing a green tank top while the blond was wearing a pink tank top.

"Ah yes, sorry I'm being really forgetful today. This is Erin Bates known as Professor Bates and she will be your mentor and this is Shaunee Cole her twin because they are so similar. They are not literally twins" Zoey explained. I felt relieved that something was more clear now!

"Hi, finally we meet Luke, This is my twin Shaunee, if you have any problems come to me or her and we will put our brains together to work it out, _I like your outfit._" I could feel my face get hot and just gave her a smile in return. I didn't trust my voice.

I looked down at my clothes. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just some scuffed up jeans with a stripy blue and white un tucked shirt! I think I even look a bit of a mess.

The floor was so shiny that I could see my own reflection in it. My brown hair was a bit scruffed up from my nap in the car and my normally bright blue eyes were looking dull and tired. I was a mess. Then I spotted it. The blue crescent moon in the middle of my forehead. I had completely forgotten about it that I jumped at the sight.

"Um… Are you ok?" I could hear Stevie Rae's twang from behind me but I kept staring at my reflection.

I looked like a familiar stranger. I looked somewhat older more mature and better looking but nothing compared to my mentor's beauty, she was absolutely gorgeous… Oh crap I shouldn't be thinking about her like that… Crap what if they can hear my thoughts. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Rephaim broke my thoughts"I don't think he is alright!" I swear I heard a slight smile in his voice but when I looked around his face was dead serious.

"No… I-I'm fine" I stuttered totally making me not seem fine. I was fine though. This is just very new. My goddess I had been marked like what… 8 hours. I should be in bed.

"I think he is just hungry" Zoey announced beside me but her voice was thick with worry.

Another young vamp came running in his tattoos looked strangely similar too gusts of wind they swirled down his face making his strong jaw more noticeable. He looked slightly sad but That may have been because of what he was about to say.

"Zoey we need you Oscar Finch is rejecting the change" He said it straight to the point and although his eyes looked sad and lost he face kept him professional and teacher like.

"I'll be right with you Damien. Go help Stark tend to him in the mean time "Her face had gone from warm to hard and serious. Damien's eyes locked with mine and he nodded solemnly before exiting.

"Sorry Luke I have to go tend to a poor fledgling but Erin can show you to the dining hall" With that Zoey left along with Stevie Rae and Rephaim. So that I was left with my mentor and her 'Twin'.

"Let's go then!" Shaunee said

"Yeah you must be starving" Erin said smiling at me. I nodded and followed them out of Nyx's temple which I was already growing fond of! The dining hall wasn't too far away but the strangest thing was that I didn't feel cold of course I could feel the strong wind but I wasn't cold.

"It's part of the change" Shaunee and Erin said together making me jump. Can they read my mind!. I'm starting to realise why they are called Twins. They practically share one brain!

"huh" I said. I must have been wowing her with my conversation skills. Ah crap she probably thinks I'm extremely dumb.

She surprised me by giggling which made her look even prettier.

"We just guessed" Shuanee said which made me even more confused till Erin completed the sentence for her!

"That you were wondering why you don't feel cold" Erin smiled warmly at me as if her smile was infectious. I must have grinned back like a total fool.

"Here we are" Shaunee said while Erin backed her up by opening the door for me.

"Theres your roommate" Erin pointed out an ok looking guy with super black hair and green eyes. He looked a little cocky but I was used too cocky people.

If only I had known what a git he was.

"Watch your back he has a bit of a bite" Erin warned me while Shaunee nodded violently behind her.

"Don't worry I can handle myself" I stated then realised that I must have sounded like such an arse.

"You better" Erin said while she beamed her gorgeous smile at me.

"Or you'll be entering a pool of sharks" Shuanee burst into laughter until she realised Erin wasn't joining in and turned it into a cough.

"Just be careful, Zoey said you can have the rest of the day off too get used to everything and everyone. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" She paused for a second as if scanning through her brain.

"Oh and here is your schedule. Your room number is 18 and I'm sure Ajax will show you to your room and dorm."She paused and Shaunee butted in.

"If not come find us we like to hang round Nyx's temple, see ya" With that she pushed me in and then they strutted down the hall. Leaving only the sound of their fading laughter and the noisy chatter of fledglings eating their days full!


End file.
